She Knew
by kenyancougar
Summary: A series of short stories showing the thoughts of the women of Arrow. Mainly set after "Seeing Red".
1. Chapter 1: Oliver

**AN: This is just a little something that came to me after the last episode. Just my take on what could have been going through Oliver's head in this one.**

**Thanks to my awesome Beta for your help. You are awesome! If you haven't done so yet check out "The Island" has done an awesome job with it.**

**And again... Not mine!**

She knew!

Since Christmas she had known and not said a word.

So many times he had made excuses, thinking that she believed him, in order to keep his secret and she had known the whole time.

That one fact had surprised him more than many of the other secrets that she had kept from him. It shouldn't have though, seeing as she was a master at keeping secrets.

She had always said that she was protecting her family, that she did what she had to in order to keep them safe. This was just another way that she did that. She had kept his secret when she could have told the world, when she could have confronted him about it.

In the hour after her admission he felt closer to his Mother that he had since he had found out one of his one night stands was pregnant. His Mother had been there for him then, kept his secret, just as she was doing now. She even helped cover for him when Thea demanded to know where he had been when Roy attacked her.

On the way back to the mansion after the rally she was going to tell them about Malcolm, probably the fact that he was a psychotic assassin, when their car was hit.

He was disoriented as they were all dragged from the car and bound. When he came to the sight before him made his heart drop.

There was Slade, with a gun in his hand, standing between his Mother and Thea. He knew instantly what was going on. Slade was making him choose between two women he loved, for the second time in his life.

He begged! For his sister's life, for his Mother's life. Begging Slade to take his life instead - after all, this was all his fault.

He watched in horror as his Mother stood to face Slade, offering her life in exchange for his and Thea's. He watched, tears streaming down his face, as Slade turned, drew his sword and thrust it into the heart of the woman he was just beginning to reconnect with.

She fell, looking into his eyes. She died to protect him, to protect Thea.

He was the Arrow - she had known and still gave up her life for his.

**AN: Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Moira

**AN: I had originally planned this as a one shot but thanks to an idea from the amazing Renny I just had to write another chapter. I hope you all enjoy.**

**I do not own Arrow, it belongs to CW.**

**Chapter 2 – Moira**

Moira was ready to withdraw from the race. Her family needed her more than the city did at this point. She had been keeping secrets from Oliver and Thea for several years. She had been doing so to protect them, at least that is what she had been telling herself.

Moira knew when Oliver came back from the Island that he was different. The first night when she had tried to wake him up he had almost killed her, his reactions so instant. She knew that her son had gone through something horrible on that Island to cause him to react like and she was concerned about what the whole experience had done to her precious boy.

Moira also knew who Thea's true father was. She knew that Malcolm was Thea's father, and she also knew that he was still alive and that he was extremely dangerous. Malcolm had abducted Walter, had had Robert killed and had even hurt Oliver on a few occasions.

She also knew that Oliver was the Arrow. Moira knew that he would never admit it to her but there had been way too many "accidents" in the last couple of years for her not to realize. It had taken her a while to figure out the secret but when she did she realized how proud she was of Oliver. He had taken such a horrible experience like the Island and turned it into something good. Moira was so proud of the man that Oliver had become. He was standing up for the people close to him, for this city. He was doing everything that he could to protect the innocent people in the Glades and had put his life on the line multiple times.

As Moira turned to talk to Oliver in Verdant just before her rally she couldn't help but wince. Oliver was obviously in pain with the way that he was limping. She knew that something bad had to have happened for her son, who had such anincredible pain tolerance, to be limping and favoring his knee.

Moira almost laughed when he used the motorcycle accident excuse - again. She knew better than that and told him that she knew as he turned to walk away. She watched as he stopped dead in his tracks, hesitating for the first time. He had tried to make excuses again but she would finally have none of it and chose to let him know that she knew, she had known since Christmas, that he was the Arrow.

They became closer in thosefew minutes before the rally than they had beenin many years. She had missed her son and now he was finally coming back to her. It was at Oliver's urging that Moira changed her mind about withdrawing from the Mayoral race. She wanted to make him proud of who she was now.

When Roy appeared at Verdant Moira watched Oliver disappear out the back. She was worried for Thea but she knew Oliver was going to be back, as the Arrow, and would watch out for his sister. She was thankful that Oliver knew what to do to protect her.

After the rally they were headed home and Moira knew that it was time to turn over a new leaf, to be honest with her children. She was just starting to tell them that Malcolm was alive, and back in town when their car was hit, knocking her out.

When Moira came to they were all out of the car and in a small clearing. She felt that her hands were tied behind her back and looking around she realized that the same was true with Thea. Looking forward she saw Oliver laying on the ground in front of them tied up as well. Suddenly she and Thea were pulled into kneeling positions.

As Moira watched Oliver started pleading with the man that had brought them here. Suddenly she realized that it was Slade Wilson and she slowly realized that one of them was not getting out of this alive. Slade was punishing Oliver for something that she didn't understand.

Moira knew what she had to do. Thea, her precious, beautiful daughter had to survive. She had so much life ahead of her and she knew that even though life would be difficult her amazing daughter would pull through this rough patch and come out stronger than before. Oliver, her beautiful boy, was a hero to this city, even if he didn't believe it himself. He had done _so_ _much_ good in this city and he still had so much ahead of him.

Moira heard Slade talking to Oliver and knew what had to be done, there was no choice to make. With tears on her face she stood and faced Slade. After exchanging a few words with him she saw him turn and then suddenly there was a sword thrust through her.

As Moira fell to the ground she heard Thea's screams, she heard Slade walk away, but she focused on Oliver, looked in his eyes. She wanted him to know that she loved him and that she was incredibly proud of the man that he had become.

Moira had known that he was the Arrow, she had protected his secret and now she was protecting him and allowing him to continue to serve this city – to be the Arrow.

**AN: Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Felicity

**AN: Thank you all for coming back yet again. I really appreciate all of the follows, favs and reviews. They keep me going. MicRiddy, thank you for your awesome beta help yet again.**

**Special thanks to Rennie75 who is a constant source of encouragement and is the main reason I didn't end this as a one shot! :D**

**CW owns all things Arrow.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Felicity**

_**Felicity POV**_

Felicity knew from the moment that the playboy billionaire Oliver Queen walked into her Queen Consolidated IT office that her life was about to change. It wasn't every day that a lowly IT tech got to interact with the man whose name was on the building.

When Oliver came to her with a bullet ridden laptop, she didn't ask questions, but she knew he was lying. Then when he came back with a syringe that was an 'energy drink', she knew he was lying to her but, again, chose not to question him. Nextshe helped him with a 'scavenger hunt' he was doing with a friend. After that it was that he was looking for where he could buy a particular type of arrow for a 'friend'. Each time he came to her with something he had the _worst_ cover stories that she had ever heard in her life. The whole time though, she knew he was lying, and knew that one day she would figure out the man that was Oliver Queen.

The night she found him bleeding and dying in the backseat of her car she knew that her life was about to change yet again. She took Oliver to his Dad's old foundry in the Glades and went to the basement like he told her to and when she met Diggle she knew she had just made a new best friend.

Her life completely changed when she agreed to help Oliver and Diggle and joined Team Arrow. She learned that most of the elite of Starling City were in the crosshairs of the Arrow and would be getting a visit from him for some reason or another. She knew that even though he may not realize it, Oliver really was making a difference in the city.

Felicity also knew that Oliver fought his own demons just as much as he fought the bad guys of the city. She knew that he hardly slept, when he did he had nightmares, and when he was stressed he would work out until he was completely spent.

Felicity knew that Oliver had his scars, his share of bad memories. She saw the scars every time he sparred with Diggle, or when she watched him move up and down the Salmon Ladder. She saw where his bad memories started when they went to retrieve him from the Island and she helped him to overcome his bad memories from the Undertaking when he lost Tommy.

She knew that he could be a better man, that he could find a better way. She helped him when she could to see where he could do better, be better. She supported him even when she didn't care for his choices because she knew that he was doing what he thought was best, even when she knew it was a stupid idea.

Eventually she knew she was starting to care for him. She spent hours with him, watching him work the Salmon Ladder shirtless, watching him spar with Diggle, helping with his missions over the comms and sometimes in the field, and in their lives at QC. She knew Oliver was unique, special, and that she was one of the only people who got to see the real Oliver Queen. _**  
**_

She knew that Slade was his worst nightmare the moment she heard Sara say his name. Slade was going to rip everything that he could from Oliver, he was going to take everything that he cared about. She knew she had her job cut out for her keeping Oliver out of the memories and focused on the matter at hand.

She knew when Oliver's limo went missing the night of Moira's rally that something bad had happened. When Oliver didn't show to his own Mother's funeral she knew that he was blaming himself for everything. As she and Diggle finally found him in the second lair she knew as soon as she saw him that he was going to try and turn himself in to Slade and that they had to do something about it.

When Slade took over QC and started burning the city Felicity knew that Oliver _had_ to win. He would not be able to just watch as his city burned and she didn't know how, but they were going to beat Slade. As they stood in the clock tower she knew that he was feeling guilty about things that happened in the past and that she had to do something to help him to realize that he is not the killer that he once was. He was a new man, a hero, and the city needed him.

Felicity knew, the moment Oliver took the call from Slade telling him Laurel was captured, that he felt defeated, simply by the look on his face. He didn't know how he was going to beat Slade because the man was always one step ahead,all everyone wanted him to do was kill Slade, and he didn't know how he could do that.

She knew he needed to know. She believed in him, in what he could do and that he could beat the man without having to kill him. She knew Oliver could outsmart him if he tried. She knew the moment he had the plan and she knew she was _not_ going to like it.

As they walked into the mansion she knew something big was coming. The look on Oliver's face told her that much, even if she didn't know what it was. As he told her what Slade had said, that Slade was wrong her heart skipped a beat. When he told her he loved her she finally knew that he shared her feelings. She had started to tell him that she returned those feelings when he stopped her words by pressing the syringe into her hands. At that point she knew she had been wrong. She loved Oliver and for a split second had thought that he returned the feelings, but now she knew that she was just being a silly school girl.

Slade did come for her and used her to lure Oliver in. She knew he would be there, he had told her that he would always come for her, and that he trusted her. She had the secret weapon and she knew that it was up to her to end this. She knew Oliver and the rest of the Team were counting on her and she couldn't let them down, not now. As Slade went down she knew they had finally won, they had finally beaten him and Oliver could finally rest.

As they were preparing to leave the Island Felicity realized that the purgatory that Oliver had lived in for five years wasn't as bad, was actually a pretty place, when you were there with people you trusted, and that just as Oliver could see the beauty in the Island soon he would be able to start to see the good elsewhere as well, hopefully in himself.

When she turned to talk to him on the beach she knew that she had to hide her true feelings for him or she would never be able to move on. However, when she looked into his eyes she could finally see the real emotions that he had been hiding. He didn't want her to know, didn't want to show it, because as Slade had pointed out, being close to Oliver meant you could be in danger. But she knew, she finally knew how Oliver truly felt and for the first time in two years she had hope for a future with her hero.

Felicity finally knew that Oliver really _did_ love her.

* * *

**AN: You know the drill, please leave me a review to let me know what you think. Thanks!**


End file.
